1. Field of the Invention
A mounting bracket for reversibly installing a cellular phone or related device in a vehicle is disclosed. When a user desires to utilize the phone, the user applies the necessary force to the mounting bracket and the phone is released. More particularly, the subject device comprises a two component body having a first component, anchored to the vehicle, that is detachably mated to a second component, fastened to the phone, by means of a first component to second component detachable hinge and a second component latch that releasably holds a first component catch. To aid in aligning the two components when mated together, a first component alignment pin and second component pin receiving opening are provided.
2. Description of the Background Art
The prior means of securing a cellular phone or related device to a vehicle are limited primarily to traditional methods of attachment of one object to another, including VELCRO.RTM. type couplings, snaps, magnets, simple hooking or clipping means, and the like. These prior approaches lack a firm, unintentional release resistant association between the mounted device and the vehicle. The subject invention overcomes these prior drawbacks. With the subject invention, the device to be mounted may be easily attached and intentionally released from the vehicle, but the likelihood of accidental release is decreased.
One marketed product includes two components that are secured to one another by a single point of attachment that is a flanged, bayonet-like projection from one component that is gripped by a spring loaded clasp on the other component. The bayonet fitted component is secured to a cellular phone, while the clasp including component is secured to the vehicle.